


Use Me

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk!Phil and pastel!Dan have to spend time together now that their mums are working together.  Phil is more innocent than Dan expects and Dan is less innocence than Phil expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

Phil gulped when he saw Dan Howell staring at him from across the room. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about Dan that made him want to hide, maybe it was the way Dan looked at him with an expression that wasn’t as innocent when he wasn’t looking at Phil it kind of made his cheeks burn whenever his friends joked about how innocent Dan was. Phil considered the possibility that Dan had no idea what he was doing until he saw Dan wink at him.

The next day in biology Dan was sucking on a lollipop and staring directly at Phil, making Phil shiver. Dan’s friend, Louise tapped him on the shoulder and Dan diverted his attention to what Louise was trying to show him on her phone. This gave the chance to stare and not be caught. Dan’s hair looked like it would be really soft, he wanted to take the flower crown off and just run his fingers through it. He also wanted to do a lot of other things with his fingers, things that he shouldn’t be thinking about in class.

Dan always wore really long sweaters (no matter what the weather was) and knee long bike shorts. He kind of had soft features and his curves were almost unreal, Phil would love to see Dan in nothing but tight bike shorts for the rest of his life. Then there were Dan’s lips, driving Phil crazy whenever he imagined them on his lips, on his neck, travelling down to his. “You cold?” PJ asked beside him. Phil blinked a few times before turning to face PJ “huh?” Phil blushed slightly, assuming he was caught.

“You’ve got Goosebumps, are you cold?” PJ whispers. Phil nods his head “yeah, it’s a bit cold, ” he shrugs, biting his lip and bowing his head in shame.

~

When Phil is walking home, he starts kicking a rock along the footpath, it’s not until he’s almost home when he hears giggling behind him. He stops when he recognizes who the giggle belongs to.

‘damn flower crown and fucking lips, god I bet he gives the best blow jobs. His freaking soft looking hands and soft hair, what the _fuck’_ whispers to himself

“hi, Phil” Dan  has another damn lollipop in his mouth. “Howell”  Phil nods as he starts to walk again

“Hey, wait up” Dan runs up to Phil’s side and nudges his arm with his shoulder “you know, your glasses don’t exactly scream ‘punk’” Dan starts walking beside Phil. “Thanks” Phil looks straight ahead “you don’t live this way” is all he says, stuffing his hands inside his jumper.

“I need to walk this way today” Dan licks his lip as he pulls the lollipop stick out of his mouth. “Those must be like drugs to you, how many do you suck a day?” Dan laughs and Phil blushes slightly. “You mean lollipops, right?” Dan pulled out a packet of lollipops from his bag And offers one to Phil. “Thanks”.

“You seem kind of shy for the most popular boy in our grade” Dan says, stuffing the rubbish in his bag. “I’m not popular, I’m just well known” Phil mumbles, picking up speed. It seemed like it was going to rain, a loud boom in the sky confirmed his theory. “Are you and PJ really dating?” Dan asks as he catches up with Phil “I hope you’re being sarcastic” he says without stopping “I was just making sure” Dan replies, smirking. Phil just shakes his head.

Phil reaches his house just before it starts to sprinkle and sighs with relief, getting his key out to open his door. “Can you hurry up? I can’t get my hair wet” Dan says behind him. Phil pauses to look over his shoulders. “Are you becoming my shadow than?” Dan nods.

As soon as they enter Phil’s house, he can hear his mum in the kitchen “I wonder why she’s home” Phil says, walking toward his kitchen. “Oh, Philip you and Daniel made it just in time, it's about to rain” his mother calls out. Phil turns his head to Dan, arching an eyebrow and Dan stares back at him with a guilty expression, still following him to the kitchen.

“Oh, Daniel, good, you won’t be complaining about your hair all night long now” Dan’s mum says, looking back at the papers in front of her. Phil’s mum runs her hand through her hair, looking at the papers on the table where Dan’s mum was working and back to Phil and Dan. “Uh, Phil why don’t you make Dan one of your famous hot chocolates and do homework or something?” she bites her lip, obviously not in the mood to entertain two seventeen year olds. “Okay” Phil nods, turning to Dan and passing him his bag, “my room is upstairs to the right, can’t miss it”.  “okay” Dan mumbles before walking back the way they came.

~

When Phil walked into his room, he noticed Dan looking at his stereo. Phil cleared his throat, extending his arm with the mug of hot chocolate in his hand, Dan jumps back and blushes, mumbling a thank you, Phil sit down on his bed and gestures for Dan to do the same.

“you like Miguel?” Dan gestures using his head to the poster on Phil’s door and takes a sip of his chocolate milk. “yeah, I love Miguel-“ Phil is cut off by a moan coming from Dan.

“Oh, I understand now how you got so many girls in your bed” Dan moans louder, taking another sip from the mug, Phil splutters out a response, flicking his fringe in his eyes, not expecting that to happen. “Excuse me?” he almost hisses. Dan giggles and continues sipping before answering, “this hot chocolate is amazing, I never knew a drinkable liquid would make me want to come” Dan says, feigning innocence. “What?” Phil quickly chugs down his drink and places it on the desk behind him.

“All the rumors must be true, I wouldn’t turn you down if you offered me a hot chocolate everyday” Dan continues sipping until he’s finished, passing Phil his mug. “Can I put on Miguel?” Dan jumps up from Phil’s bed, grabbing his bag to pull out his phone. “Yeah, okay, cool” Phil repositions himself on his bed, rubbing his hands anxiously in his lap, he had always expected Dan to be quiet, shy and innocent, he wasn’t sure how to react.

 Phil leant back on his wall and watched Dan as he pressed play, Dan looked at him and smirked before turning so Phil was met was the back of Dan. The start of Quickie by Miguel started to play and Dan started to sway his hips, lifting his arm above his head, continuing his swaying, looking over his shoulder when the lyric “ _What's in them jeans just got my mind hectic, I can see that you're feeling my passion Is it cause I'm flashing”_ played, spinning around so his body was facing Phil.

Phil tried to discreetly move his pillow over his growing budge, but Dan saw and giggled. Dan lowered his arms and ran his hands over his chest, placing them on his hips, trailing down to his crotch, Phil let out a whimper when Dan started to palm himself, throwing his head back.

Once the chorus starts, Dan lifts up his arms again, much to Phil’s dislike and starts swaying again; Dan licks his lips before he does a slut drop right in front of Phil, positioning himself on his knees on Phil’s carpet, moving his hand back to his crotch. Phil places his pillow between his legs to hold a tight grip, unable to look away from the sight in front of him, as Dan starts to pull down his biker shorts, the song fades into coffee and Phil feels his legs turn to jelly, this song was on his list.  He feels a wave of lust go through him as the song starts; almost forgetting that Dan was now stroking himself on Phil’s carpet

_Wordplay, turns into gun play_

_And gun play turns into pillow talk_

_And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams_

_Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning_

Dan’s eyes fluttered close and he opened his mouth slightly, breathing becoming ragged, beginning to buck up into his hand and god Phil wanted to join him but he was paralyzed. It wasn’t until Dan moaned out Phil’s name that he was snapped out of it. He blinked a few times before having his gaze set on Dan, watching as he came, continuing to moan Phil’s name. When Dan is done, he apologizes for the mess.

Phil chucks him the packet of tissues that were beside his bed that were just in reach so he didn’t have to move. “I never knew someone could have a pretty dick” he cringes at his words, grabbing the pillow moving it to his face, forgetting about his obvious hard on. 

He feels the bed sink, he can hear Dan breathing, moving so his legs were either side of Phil’s. Phil bites down on his lips, shivering slightly when he feels Dan’s fingers slide up his arm, pulling the pillow away from Phil’s face, chucking the pillow on the floor. Phil wants to pinch himself just to make sure this isn’t a dream.

“You have hot chocolate on your lips”  Dan whispers, leaning in to kiss Phil. Phil’s eyes shoot open in surprise and he makes a whining noise in his throat when he feels Dan’s tongue push itself into Phil’s mouth. Phil opens his mouth to allow access, proper moaning when Dan’s tongue enters Phil’s mouth. Phil eventually figured out how to keep up with Dan and kissed back, slowly gaining dominance until Dan pulled back. “You know, that was an open invitation,  you should’ve joined me “ Dan’s hand was massaging Phil’s thigh, inching closer to Phil’s crotch. “I could make you feel good, yeah” Dan brings up his other hand to Phil’s face, placing his finger on Phil’s bottom lip, pushing it down.

“You could finally find out if my lips are as good at giving blow jobs as they look?” Phil immediately goes bright red, Dan must’ve heard him when he was walking behind him on their way here. Dan looks at Phil and nods for consent, Phil nods a yes. Dan smirks as he unzips Phil’s jeans and helps him slip them down to his thighs. “Holy fuck, ” Dan breathes out. “You’re bigger than the guys I’ve been with that are in their twenties” Dan licks his lips.

“You might want to turn up the music, I’m a bit loud” that wasn’t exactly a lie, when he wanked he was noisy, he thought it was better to be safe than sorry though. Dan turns up the music and returns to his position. “No grabbing my hair, it takes ages to straighten”

Phil had his back against his wall and his legs dangling off his bed and he was now really aware that Dan’s mouth was inching closer to his cock. He had always found Dan attractive, adorable, beautiful, even but he never labelled his feelings beyond a crush.

Dan licked a stripe up the length of Phil’s dick and thank god he was experienced in this by the sounds of it. The music in the background was loud enough so they couldn’t hear each other talking, but they could definitely hear each other moan. Dan found a pace and continued, placing his hands on Phil’s hips to keep him still. Phil screws his eyes shut when he knows he’s about to come. He doesn’t know how to warn Dan because the music is too loud and he can barely reach any part of Dan that isn’t his hair, but before he can worry too much, Dan does something with his tongue that causes Phil to arch his back and come directly into Dan’s mouth.

Phil pulls himself up so his back was flat against his wall, when he looked back at Dan, he was sucking on a lollipop again.

As it turns out, Dan’s mum and Phil’s mum were working on a case together so Dan and Phil would be spending quite a lot of time together. After Phil had pulled up his pants, Dan kind of just started to make conversation, which Phil was glad for to a certain degree. Phil was surprised by the amount that he and Dan actually had in common, he didn’t even have as much to talk about with PJ.

“Err, no offense Dan, but you only hang out with Louise and you seem so innocent”. Phil turned his head to face Dan. Dan looked quite amused instead of offended and he started to laugh. “I’ve been going to camp since I was eleven, ‘no homo’ is a common expression there and there were a few guys that were gay, I managed. The camp counsellor was the most experienced though” Phil’s jaw dropped in astonishment

“Shut up, you did not” Phil shakes his head. Dan slaps his arm playfully. “did too” Dan sticks his tongue out at Phil. “how about you, Mr ‘slept with every girl at school’ Lester”  Phil shrugs as if to say ‘what?”

“C’mon Phil, in the eighth grade you were a total dweeb, then one day you walked into school with a blue fringe and a lip piercing, being crowned some legend by all the guys, you can’t tell me there’s no story” Dan fake pouted and batted his eyelashes. Phil cleared his throat

.

“Okay, but this is our secret yeah?” Dan nods eagerly, tugging on Phil’s sleeve so he could continue.

“My cousin from Australia was visiting so I showed her around and PJ saw us together and just assumed” he shrugged, Dan’s face kind of fell and he frowned.

“That’s it, that’s the story, I’m kind of disappointed, I expected something like you got caught getting sucked off or something” Dan hopped off Phil’s bed and started going through Phil’s things.

“Sorry to disappoint. Um, do you mind?” Phil moves to the edge of his bed and watches Dan anxiously. “No” Dan says simply, continuing to rummage through Phil’s desk.

“Dan!” Phil kind of jumps slightly, forgetting they weren’t alone. Dan drops whatever he was holding. “Coming mum” he calls. The innocent tone he used sent chills through Phil.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Dan bends over in front Phil to pick his bag up and his jumper moved up so Dan’s butt was in the air right in front of Phil and the tight bike shorts sent more chills through Phil, he definitely wants to rip them off at some point in the future.

“Okay, bye” Dan stands up, and started to walk away. _What a little tease_. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss goodbye?” Phil leans forward, hands gripping the edge of the bed. Dan turns around with an innocent expression that Phil wanted to wipe off. “Would you like that” Dan places his hand on his hip and looks away as if he wasn’t interested. “If I were you, I’d kiss me goodbye, Howell” Phil says in a demanding voice, surprised his intonation wasn’t as needy as expected. Dan smiles at Phil’s tone and walks toward Phil, hips swaying with every step until he bends down in front of Phil and connects their lips hungrily, biting Phil’s lip when he finally pulls away. “See you tomorrow”

~

The next day, Phil burnt holes into Dan when they’re in the library for some year assembly to do with drug awareness. Dan was sitting in front of him and he keeps leaning over to rest his head on Louise’s shoulder, Phil tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up at the clock and noticed there was only five minutes until the bell. He and Dan agreed to walk to Phil’s house together and Phil’s face would flush every time he remembered Dan was going to be in his room again.

For the last five minutes, Phil’s thoughts wandered off to the thought of Dan’s plump lips on his cock and of course Dan was sucking on a lollipop right in front of Phil right now. When the bell went, Phil walked up to Dan and tapped his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Lou, ” he hugs Louise before turning to face Phil, motioning to the door.

The walk starts off quiet until Dan pulls the lollipop out of his mouth, the audible _pop_ noise that accompanies his action makes Phil bite his lip.

“You’re good at history right?” he asks, looking up with pleading eyes. “Yes” Phil replies. He wasn’t sure how Dan knew that, Phil sat at the back and spoke to PJ for a majority of the class, he was lucky history just clicked for him. “Why?”

“The paper is due next week and I haven’t even started, I’m really, really stressed, can you help me? I’ll do whatever you want” Dan starts offering months of math homework, but those words go straight to Phil’s dick. “That won’t be necessary”, he swallows.

The afternoon in Phil’s room is spent writing Dan’s paper, hands accidently touching, fingers brushing against each other, arms pressed together, Phil maybe smelling Dan’s hair (it smelt like apples, it was really cute actually).

“Hey!” Dan smacks Phil’s arm when Phil starts chewing on his pen. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I should’ve thought before I did” Phil goes bright red, moving off his bed, practically tearing his desk apart “I bought a packet of pens like the other day, haven’t opened them yet, you can take them all” Phil frantically searches his desk.

“You really need to invest in these bad boys” Phil turns to see Dan chucking a lollipop at him, he catches it effortlessly. “Is that why you?” Phil holds the lollipop up and gestures to Dan’s mouth. “Uh huh” Dan rolls the lollipop with his tongue so it’s inside his cheek. “Don’t worry about the pen, it’s fine. We’re done with my paper, right?”

“Yeah, it looks pretty great, and my techniques helped right?, you’ll know how to remember dates and facts?” Phil sits on the edge of his bed, right leg folded, left leg dangling off the edge. “Yeah” Dan smiles which Phil likes a lot because he’s only had Dan smirk at him. He resists telling Dan how cute his dimple is. Dan pushes aside his book and extends his arms to make grabby hands at Phil. Phil cautiously moves forward until Dan reaches forward and grabs Phil’s wrists, pulling him forward until Phil is properly on the bed. “Lay down”.

Phil complies, giving Dan a questioning look. “wanna thank you”  Dan hovers above Phil, leaning down to attach his lips to Phil’s neck, nipping at the skin.  It’s not until Dan starts grinding into him that Phil rolls on top of him. “I didn’t get to touch you yesterday” he says, moving his hands to find the hem of Dan’s shorts.

Dan lifts his hips to help Phil slide them off. Phil really hoped Dan didn’t have high expectations. Phil had never gotten a blow job or given one but he had read multiple articles about it and decided if he thought too hard about it, it wouldn’t end well.

“Oh my god” Dan breathes out “I’ve wanted you for ages”. A mantra oh swears ran through Phil’s head at that sentence. He wanted to make Dan feel good and now he had extra pressure.

Phil lowered his head, lips hovering over Dan’s cock before he took a breath and sealing his lips around the tip. Dan lets out a moan and Phil can’t get over how his moans are both a mixture of sexy and cute. He sinks down, taking as much of Dan as he thinks he can manage before figuring out how to bob his head correctly, moaning around Dan. Dan grabs a fist full of Phil’s hair, moaning loudly as Phil continues his actions. Phil can’t help but notice that Dan’s legs start to shake a bit so he looks up at Dan thinking that he wants Phil off of him or something.

“Oh, I’ll tell you when I’m close” Dan says bashfully, face going bright. Phil experimentally takes Dan whole, which gets a get response from Dan so he makes a mental note to do that again.

It isn’t long before Dan makes a desperate whine “I’m gonna, f- _fuck, Phil_ “Phil doesn’t move though, he figures its common courtesy to swallow someone’s come if they swallowed yours the day before. Afterwards, Phil pulls off Dan and collapses onto his bed.

“That was better than I imagined, actually” Dan sighs, completely blissed out, Phil can’t help but smirked because _he_ made Dan feel like that. “We have to do that again”

~

Two months later, their mums are still working together so they take the opportunity to learn more about each other, not going beyond hand jobs and excellent blow jobs from Dan. They both believe in aliens, they both loved Games of thrones, they both love video games, but most importantly, they both love Miguel. “I would totally lose my virginity to any Miguel song” Phil says, not noticing that he had just admitted to being a virgin.

“Even ‘pussy is mine’?” Dan giggles. Ever since Phil told Dan he was in fact gay and not bi, Dan used every opportunity to make jokes about Phil’s title at school of having fucked every girl in the grade. Phil had told Dan how every girl he had ‘dated’ said they had sex with Phil so they could climb up the popularity chain; drawing the conclusion that Phil didn’t like them that way.

“Yeah. Wait, shit” Phil lowered his head and turned it away from Dan’s view. “I, I didn’t want you to find out,” he feels Dan’s pointer finger under his chin, guiding Phil’s face right in front of Dan. “I knew” Dan whispers. Phil’s head shoots up. “I saw the ‘songs I would lose my virginity to’ list one afternoon;” he shrugs “I won’t tell anyone”

“You knew?” Phil whispers “if you want to stop what we’re doing, whatever we are doing, I’ll understand” Phil makes a hand gesture as if to say ‘I won’t judge you if you laugh about me behind my back’.

“If you’re that good at giving head and you’re a virgin, I would be making a mistake not to sleep with you” Dan leans forward and presses his lips to Phil “in your own time, of course”

~

It’s another month before Phil feels completely confident being top and they both settle on a date. Coincidentally, it turned out both their mums were going away for the weekend as their court day was that weekend. Dan was the one to suggest he stay at Phil’s for the weekend. Both their mums agree, having them together would be safer than having them by themselves.

~

When the night arrived, Phil felt more excited than nervous. He spent the whole of his double math thinking about Dan underneath him, moaning his name and scratching his back and being gorgeous in general.

His teacher spends two hours constantly reminding them that this was the last lesson before their big test, but that was drowned out by Dan’s moans replaying in Phil’s head, over and over again.

On the way to Phil’s house, they both blushed whenever they caught each other’s gaze, Phil wanted to just grab Dan and pin him against anything and kiss him senseless. Their hands brushed against each other more often than not, but Phil would stiffen and try ignoring it. Holding hands was intimate and scary and Phil was sure his crush had developed and maybe he wanted more than what they had, but, from stories Dan had told him about his camp flings, Phil had the feeling Dan wasn’t a ‘boyfriend’ kind of person.

After they made sure Phil’s front door was locked, they raced upstairs, Dan runs into Phil’s room and jumping onto his bed “I won” he giggles as Phil falls onto him. “So did I, “Phil smiles, running his fingers through Dan’s fringe and sighing. “I should go put my contacts in,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Dan softly. “No,” Dan shook his head, leaning up to capture Phil in a slow intimate kiss. “No, you’re beautiful like this” with his index finger, Dan pushed Phil’s glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Phil blushed and smiled. “it’s just, I think contacts would be easier, less fog.” Dan smiles, training his index finger down to Phil’s bottom lip. Phil put in his contacts and stripped down to his boxers, figuring that would make things easier.

When Phil walks back into his room, it seems Dan had the same idea, siting on Phil’s bed in only his bike shorts and his flower crown. Phil stands in the doorway and stares, Dan really did take his breath away. “Leave the lights on, it turns me on” Dan says and Phil moves forward, away from the light switch. “Come fuck me” Dan wriggles both eyebrows making Phil laugh. “If you want” Phil walks toward Dan, positioning himself on top of Dan, kissing him again. “I do, ” Dan kisses Phil before throwing his head onto the pillow, lifting his hips.

“This reminds me, one day you have to wear that leather skirt you own, please” Dan nods frantically. “Hurry up, _please.”_

“Well you’re patient, aren’t you?” Phil kisses down Dan’s body, stopping at his navel. “Phiiill” Dan whines, “hurry up” Phil responds by tugging on Dan’s shorts and pulling them off, awkwardly fumbling when he gets his boxers off.

Dan points to the bottle of lube and condom he threw at Phil, landing on the bed. Phil uncaps the lube and coats his fingers.

Preparing Dan wasn’t as messy as he thought it would be. He bites his lip when he coats his cock. Dan starts whining again “Phil, babe, please, fuck. Please.” Phil lines up with Dan’s hole and pushes in as slowly and carefully as he could. “God, I love how big you are” Dan full on moans. “Please, move” his voice is shaky and Phil loves it. Dan’s hands reach Phil’s back and his nails dig in as Phil starts to move. Changing angle when he was certain Dan was enjoying this. Dan cried out Phil’s name, informing Phil he had in fact hit Dan’s prostate.

Phil continues to rock his hips as Dan moves to touch himself, moaning Phil’s name like it was the only word in his vocabulary. After they both come, pull passes Dan tissues and rolls onto his back. “We have to do that again” Dan rolls on his side and nods his head, eyes shut .

Phil watches Dan sleep and Phil feels something in his stomach, like it had been permanently twisted or something. “I think I’m in love with you” Phil whispers.

~

The entire next week Dan starts acting weird and Phil is almost certain it’s because of his poor sex skills. On Friday Dan’s over at his house in his room and they’re on Phil’s bed but they’d barely spoken. “If I was bad, you can tell me. I won't hold it against you Dan” Phil whispers sadly. Dan’s head snaps up and he looks at Phil, eyes full of concern. “You really weren’t bad, you were fucking brilliant, 10/10 would bang” Dan’s voice is weak and distracted and Phil feels a hitch in his throat. “Dan, seriously, we can just be friends if you want”. Phil whimpers at the pathetic, needy tone.

“That’s the problem, I, god this is gross. I don’t want to be your friend” Dan looks like he’s about to cry and Phil is pretty sure he is crying.

“That’s fine too, we can pretend we never met, we were never frie-“Phil is cut off by Dan’s lips on his, he lets out a surprised whine.

“I kind of wish you told me when you knew I was awake, you dick, I didn’t think the first person I fell in love with would be a chicken” Dan giggles. “A cute chicken, though. I love you, Phil “.

Phil covers his face with both hands and lets out a groan before removing his hands and facing Dan again. “Pinch me” his lips are ghosting Dan’s and Dan smirks, leaning in and biting Phil’s bottom lip. Phil pouted when he pulled away. “I love you, Dan”.

 Dan smiles ear to ear “I'm glad. Now want to play a video game and have some sexual forfeit?”

 “I wouldn’t have it any other way”.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, ya'll should listen to miguel. 10/10 would bang to his insane vocals and lyrics


End file.
